Error
by kirstty
Summary: Porque se había acostado con el novio de su hermana...


Fairy Tail no me pertenece, si no que son del gran Hiro Mashima.

Solo ocupo sus personajes por mera diversión, o si no laxus sería completamente mio jajaja.

Espero que les guste :)

* * *

**Se odia, se odia, se odia.**

Se odia por ser tan débil, se odia por que se ha equivocado.

Se odia, porque sin saber se ha acostado con el novio de su hermana, y no puede dejar de llorar, las lágrimas caen y caen sin control.

Se desespera porque no sabe a quién recurrir, no tiene con quien desahogarse, y se siente sola, sola, porque no encaja, porque no tiene esa persona especial que le diga que todo estará bien, y se ahoga con sus lágrimas,** llora**, llora, y siente que quiere morir.

El tiempo pasa y sigue llorando porque le duele, porque a pesar de haber sido una noche, para ella fue suficiente, porque** lo ama, lo ama, lo ama, lo ama**, y vuelve a sentirse miserable, por amar al novio de su hermana y vuelve a llorar, porque es lo único que puede hacer desde que se entero de la verdad.

Piensa que después de tres meses de tanto llorar puede dejar de sentirse culpable y seguir con su vida normal como él lo hace, pero se equivoca, no puede, no puede porque en su vientre crece una nueva vida, una parte de ella, una parte de él.

A pesar de saber que tiene que sentirse destrozada no puede, no puede porque esa vida que crece en su interior la hace la mujer más feliz del mundo y aunque sabe que para el padre esto será un error que nunca debiera haber pasado, para ella es un gran regalo, se siente plena y siente que por fin tiene un propósito en la vida, que por fin será parte de algo importante, su vida se llena de colores.

Siente en lo más profundo de su corazón que es tiempo de decirle al gremio de la noticia, que será mama, que tendrá un bebe que es solo de ella, porque el padre desapareció y su identidad será un secreto que solo le pertenece.

Y esta feliz porque quizás su hijo no tendrá padre, pero sabe que tendrá mucho tíos y tías, primos y primas, más de algún padre postizo, y sabe que no le faltará amor, porque si algo tiene fairy tail para entregar es amor.

Va feliz al gremio, los observa reír y celebrar algo que no comprende, se acerca aun más, se oyen gritos, felicitaciones, bromas y un salud.

_—¡Lisanna-chan!, ¡Lisanna-chan!—_ oye que gritan, solo ve la cabellera plateada de su hermana acercarse a gran velocidad hacia ella.

—_Mira-nee, ¿que es lo que ocurre?—_ se escucha preguntar.

_— !Lisa-chan! Serás tía! ¡Estoy embarazada!—_

En ese instante el mundo se desmorona, no oye nada a excepción de su corazón quebrándose en mil pedazos, siente que no puede más, y llora una vez más, trata de ocultar las lágrimas pero no puede, y hace tripas de su corazón.

_—Ohh Mira-nee, es-es-toy tan fe-feliz por ti, que no-no puedo pa-parar de llorar—_ La abraza como si la vida se le fueran en ello. —_ Felicitaciones Mira-nee—_

Mira a su alrededor y se da cuenta que todos han creído lo que ha dicho, y suspira tranquila, la fiesta se reanuda y se sienta en una mesa apartada de la celebración.

Se da cuenta que no es la única que sufre con esto, sino que Fried Justine, esta igual de destrozado que ella, y siente que las lágrimas vuelven a caer por sus ojos, porque sabe que la vida es injusta, y no entiende, no entiende por que no puede ser feliz.

Observa cuidadosamente a su hermana y se da cuenta de que brilla, que su felicidad se desborda, que no hay nada que no haya sido tocado por su alegría, excepto fried y ella, claro. Observa a su cuñado, y sus miradas se cruzan café contra celeste, ve en ellos duda, resignación, culpa y algo que no sabe identificar.

y se da cuenta que no le importa porque no es capaz de arruinar la felicidad de mirajane y de borrarle esa sonrisa de la cara, aunque eso signifique renunciar al padre de su hijo, y decide que es mejor** irse**, dejar que su hermana tenga su final de cuento de hadas, el que se merece.

Así que habla con markarov para avisarle de su situación, para que no vallan tras ella.

_—Lisanna ¿Estas segura de esto?_— Sabe que él intentara retenerla, porque comprende que siente que esta perdiendo una hija, pero no puede quedarse, no puede.

_—Si lo estoy—_ Su voz sale tan segura que ella misma se sorprende. —_E-es necesario, debo encontrar mi lugar en el mundo, es-espero que le haga saber esto al gremio—_

La observa, lentamente se acerca, y pasa su brazos al rededor de su cuerpo, la abraza y se siente protegida, sabe que este es el **adiós**.

—_Por favor envíame fotos de mi bisnieto_—

Se separa de su cuerpo y comienza a sollozar, lo sabe, lo sabe.

_—Descuida pequeña cuando estés lista, vuelve. cuídalo bien,__** cuídate**__.—_

De sus labios sale una pequeña sonrisa de afirmación.

Observa el gremio por ultima vez, camina hacia la salida.

_—Adiós—_

Y sale de ahí, porque se va y lo hace sin mirar **atrás.**

* * *

Ohhh mi primera historia de fairy tail, espero que no sean tan crueles conmigo, siiii (Cara de Gato con botas) jajjajaa

Espero que hayan encontrado quien es el padre del niño que espera lisanna xd no creo que sea tan difícil.

Se que es un poco triste pero no ando de animo, la U me tiene deprimida :c, así que decidí escribir como terapia.

Bueno cualquier comentario, duda, critica, en los review si es que alguien lo lee.

Saludos! :)


End file.
